Only A Simple Game?
by hedgewitch13
Summary: A tale of lust in feudal Japan. Is it really only a simple game to them?
1. Chapter 1

Well, a lot of stuff's going on in life right now, so writing has really taken a back seat. This is just something I whipped up to tide you over until I can work on Don't Fear the Reaper. Please be patient. Graduating is stressful. On with the show!

She could hear him crashing around, searching through every closet in her home.

"God fucking damn it, Kagome! Where the fuck are you?"

She was currently hiding in her bedroom closet, a scent masking charm nestled between her pert, nude breasts. "He'll never find me." She whispered. Softly giggling until the door to her bedroom slammed open.

He cast his eyes about the pink room. "I'll never understand her. Pink. Ugh." He heard faint giggling coming from the closet. He yanked the door open and a completely naked Kagome fell out.

"What the fuck wench? What the hell is this?"

"It's a game, Inu. What's it look like?"

And with that she took off running, but he caught up with her before her feet even hit the carpet of the stairs. He forced her back into her bedroom and proceeded to lock the door. He grinned, looking her up and down. His cock hardened at the sight. Her thick, cascading waves of ebony were mussed, probably from his actions. Her chest heaved, emphasizing the perfect roundness of her breasts which led into the lean body and legs which seemed to go on forever. He began to strip.

She stared at him. "Inu, what are you doing?"

He grunted, "Stripping."

"Obviousl-ly… O-oh my."

She was staring at his cock. It wasn't the longest but it was thick. She chanced a glance up at his face. He was smirking; his golden eye filled with lust and… something else. She couldn't place it though. She must have sighed because his ears twitched and his grin grew even wider.

He approached her, his cock swinging freely. "Well, Kagome, do you want to play a game?"

Her eyes not leaving his package, she nodded her head vigorously.

"Good. Now close your eyes."

She looked at him strangely but she complied.

"On your knees."

Gentle pressure guided her to the floor and once she was there she felt something bump against her lips. She opened her mouth, welcoming his cock into her warm, tight cavity. She ran her tongue along the bottom of it. Her hands moved upwards to assist but he pushed them down.

"Only your mouth." He managed to gasp between breaths. Her hands went down and he buried his in her thick mass of hair. He directed her movements and set the pace faster and faster. Her tongue swirled all around his cock, making him gasp in appreciation. He bucked back, forcing himself deeper inside her and suddenly yanked himself free of her. His warm seed spurted on to her lips. She put a finger to her lips, a thin line connecting them after she pulled it away. She looked up at him, eyes full of wanton lust, and licked it from her lips, sucking her finger as if searching for more. He hardened back up immediately.  
>"Fuck. K-kagome."<p>

"Inuyasha, please?"

Grinning he bent her over the end of the bed. He positioned himself behind her, brushing his cock against her heat. He bent forward, keeping it pressed there. He breathed against her neck.

"How bad do you want me Kagome?"

She whined and pressed against him.

"I want you."

"How bad?"

"Very badly."

He purred in her ear, "Really?" He licked the side of her face and pushed in. She gasped. He gripped her hair. He withdrew slowly, teasingly. She whimpered and pushed back against him. He grinned and thrust harder into her. She moaned into her mattress as he fucked her tight, wet embrace.

"Damn. You're so tight."

Even with his demonic hearing he didn't quite understand her muffled reply.

He pounded into her, the sweat matting his hair to his back. He licked her tasting not only her sweat but his own. Her moans were causing an unknown reaction in him.

"Fuck."

Her moans increased in intensity. He thrusted harder, and harder into her. Her inner walls tightened around him. He rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper into her. His eyes bled red as he released his essence. Without thinking he snuggled into the crook of her neck. As he sunk his fangs deep into her flesh, she gasped from the combination of pain and pleasure and her walls rippled around him.

They stayed like that for a time. Maybe a few minutes, but it seemed like forever. She awoke to find him curled against her, his face pressed deeply into her neck.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

She snuggled against him. He looked at her, smiling. Then he brushed her hair aside, to reveal a distinctive, red mark.

"Shit."

"What is it Inu?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Mmk." She yawned then snuggled closer to him. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and think to himself.

"What have I done?"

Alright, I need people to review so I can decide if it should be continued. It's up to you.

-Hedgie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is Hedgie again! I've decided to continue Only a Simple Game. I wasn't going to at first but a great idea popped up and I haven't been able to shake it… I only hope that you my beloved readers will love it as much as I do. And now... LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! … I've always wanted to say that.

P.S. Also as clarification… Last chapter was a dream for Kagome… I thought that was clear… but I guess not….

I jolted awake from a dead sleep. "What was that all about?"

I heard a huffing noise come from the tree above me. My eyes shot upwards. Inuyasha stared down at me.

"Oi! Wench! What were you dreamin' 'bout? All the thrashing scared Shippou out of that bag of yours."

He was right. The little ball of fluff wasn't in my sleeping bag. I looked around for him in a half-awake stupor.

"The runt's with Sango. Been there for several hours now. Must have been some wild dream you were having."

"You probably know more about it than I do. I don't remember any of it."

"Keh. Like I pay attention to what you mumble when you thrash like that."

A heat grew to my face, "W-what do you mean?"

"You thrash like that a lot lately. Almost every night. Shippou said that when you do you smell different."

'Oh, no! They can smell when I have those dreams!'

I tried to keep my voice steady, "Inuyasha… What do you mean by that?"

He panicked, "Um, well." He scratched at his ear as if trying figure out how to word this the best, "Well, the runt said you smelt like his own mom did right before his parents went and had 'Alone Time.' Whatever the hell that means."

I could feel my face turn even more red. "Can you?"

He looked at me puzzled, "Huh?"

I couldn't get my voice to go above a whisper, but I knew with his hearing he'd catch what I would say. "Can you smell it?"

He still looked confused. God, was he dense. "Of course I can smell it. I don't know what the big deal about wet dreams is. Everyone goes through it. Even Sango, much as she'd like you to believe otherwise." He just happened to look down at my face. "Oh, sh-"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

I quickly folded up my sleeping bag, and walked over to where Inuyasha was lying in the dirt.

"It's a very big deal to humans. We don't like talking about it. Especially those who are of the female persuation! Honestly! Are you incompetent? Baka!"

He jumped up from his position, "What the fuck? I don't understand you humans!" And with that he stormed off towards where ever it was he went when he was pissed.

'He probably went to Kikyo. She did kiss him. No. She's bound to be miles away. And she calls him to her, not the other way around. Oh, well… Might as well go home and restock. One baka Inu ate all the ramen again.'

"Miroku! Sango! I'm headed back to the well! Is it alright if I borrow Kirara for the journey?"

Miroku looked up questioningly at me. "Lady Kagome, are you sure that's wise? Especially with Inuyasha the way he is?"

"It's for him that I wanted to go back anyway. He ate a lot of the ramen and I wanted to be sure we had plenty. You know how he loves it."

"I still feel the best thing would be to stay here and wait. Who knows what's out there."

I eyed him speculatively, "Sango's angry with you again."

He turned to face me, the hand print across his cheek a dead giveaway.

"Lady Kagome, how ever did you guess?"

I looked at him like he was stupid, and he just gave me that sheepish grin of his.

"You don't want to be left alone with her do you?"

"Heh, Sango seems to be pretty irriated with me this morning."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I went to awaken her and was captivated by her slumbering beauty. She awoke to me gazing at her."

'Why do I get the feeling he did more than gaze? He's lucky she likes him or he'd be dead ten times over.'

"Lady Kagome, you look as though you don't belive me."

"I don't." I stated bluntly as I stood.

"You're words wound me."

"Not as much as Sango would probably like to. You probably frightened her. You should go look for her." 'And so I can make my escape.'

"Really?"

"Yea, it's a great idea."

He looked at me doubtfully, but, trusting me he quickly took off in what I assumed to be the demon slayer's last known direction.

'And now my exit.'

As I tip-toed out of the campsite, an unnoticed shadow tagged along. I had almost made it to the well when his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?"

His voice sounded darker, harsher , but it was unmistakable. I turned and his name escaped me in a gasp, "Inuyasha?" There was something wrong. He was growling, crouched over. His head shot up. I gasped at the sight of his eyes. The flashing from the molten gold that I knew and loved to a more frightening sight of an ice blue sclera* and crimson irsies. A sure sign that he was battling his inner demon.

"Inuyasha?" I ran towards him. "Are you all right? Can I help you?"

He slowly walked toward me, a smirk growing on his lips. That smirk turned into quiet laughter. I had been backing towards the well as he approached. His body sandwiched mine to the well wall. He grinned at me and whispered huskily into my hair. "How do you like this 'Gome?" And he rubbed his fit, hardened body against mine. I thought I would melt. He smirked and licked the side of my face, and his eyes returned to normal.

"See? There's nothing wrong with arousal."

He left me there, stunned, against the well wall. I barely managed to gather one thought.

"What?"

*This actually is a part of the eye. I looked it up. Yay for science!

Also. Review, review, review. Both my stories, please. We live off reviews. They make us feel complete.

I'd send you a cupcake but e-cupcakes don't taste as good as the real ones do…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me again… I'm updating again! And so soon! It's in my head so I have to keep going with it… And I apologize for my silly antics, I was sleep deprived… But I was telling the truth about the cupcakes… Also most of my stories will switch points of view… It's just the way it works; I feel it gives a much more complete story. Like they say "There are three sides to the story. His, hers, and the truth."

I smirked as I left Kagome sitting by the well. 'She deserved it. That fucking smell she gives off when she's having those damned dreams of her drives me off the wall.' I slashed a small fry demon that stupidly stood in my way, not even bothering to unsheathe Tetsusaiga*.

"Baka! Thought you stood a chance against me!"

Suddenly the wind shifted, and I caught the scent of salt water. 'Salt water? Tears! Shit. Kami damn it! I fucking bet its Kagome.' I ran back to the well's field and stopped at the forest's edge. Kagome was sitting the crying. 'I hurt her? Damn it! I just meant to show her it was natural, and not to be ashamed of.'

I watched her for awhile longer; I told myself that I was just making sure that no demons came after the Sacred Jewel shards. After awhile, she went back to the camp. She walked slowly, stumbling over every little stick and rock in her path.

'Damn klutz. Can't she even pay attention?'

Sango joined up with her not long after she tripped over a branch that stuck out along the path. Sango barely managed to catch Kagome as she fell.

'Damn it, Sango. You should have reacted faster. Her knee shouldn't have even been scratched that much… Wait where's Miroku?'

I turned and came face to face with the lecher monk.

"Inuyasha, are you spying upon our lovely young companions?"

"N-no! What about yourself Miroku? Following Sango to the hot spring again?"

I take his silence as an affirmation. "Did she catch you?"

"Does it look like she did?" He turned his face from side to side. No recent slap marks.

"How much did you see?"

His face lit up like he had seen a goddess, which in his mind he probably had. "Only her back. But she has a body that only a goddess of love** could have created. Such a work of art."

I snorted, "Keh, to you any woman is a work of art."

He nodded, "Yes, but not all are as fine as Sango."

I laughed at his sincere face, "You mean to say you think some are finer?"

"I didn't say that." He looked over at me, "Is that how you feel about Lady Kagome?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you feel that Lady Kagome is a work of art?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You've got to. Haven't you ever felt like she should be placed somewhere safe like a little doll?"

"Only when she gets hurt."

He looked at me astonished, "Are you serious?"

I turned my attention back to where Sango was wrapping Kagome's ankle up.

'She must have sprained it. The damn klutz.'

The words slipped from my tongue to alight in Miroku's ears, "Like now."

His attention turned toward the women as well. I could see his "cursed" hand twitching at the sight of Sango's body in the position it was. I rolled my eyes and smacked him across the back of the head. "Come on lecher." I pushed him in front of me. "We have to get back before the girls do."

"Oh, so now you care."

"She's fine. Sango can handle her."

We arrived back by the little campfire, where Shippou sat with his back to us. He turned and lunged, swiping his miniscule claws at me. If his intent was to injure, he was far from it. I caught the runt in one hand and proceeded to give him a good shake.

"What the hell is with you?"

"How could you be so mean to Kagome? Baka! Can't you see how it hurt her?"

I shook him more. "Shut the fuck up, you little pipsqueak! I 'otta hurl your fuzzy ass into next week!"

In the tussle with Shippou, I failed to notice Kagome's approach. The next fucking thing I know Shippou's crying and accusing me of attacking him! I try to defend myself, but the look on her face is enough to shut me up. I cringe expecting the dreaded word. It doesn't come. I open my eyes to see Sango holding Kagome up. She takes a few steps and turns to me, her words quiet, but strong.

"I'm returning home for a few days. I need to see a doctor."

'What? She can't go! Not when we're so close!'

"What the fuck do you mean, you're leaving?"

Miroku tried to stop me but it was a waste of breath, "Inuyasha, calm down."

I pulled away from him and got right up in her face. I towered above her small, fragile form. She craned her neck to look up at me. I poked a clawed finger into her chest.

"Who fucking gave you permission to leave?"

Sango gasped shocked at my words, "Inuyasha!"

Kagome shrugged her off and struggled to stand on her own.

"Look at yourself! You can barely stand!"

Kagome merely smiled, "Well, that's why you're coming with me."

"The fuck I am!"

"Inuyasha," she ground out my name. My ears flattened to my head, knowing what was coming next. She stepped back a bit from me. "SIT!"

"SHIT!"

I slammed into the ground. The earth and I had become great friends since I had these fucking beads of subjugation placed on me. Fucking baba, fucking mikos, fucking Kagome. I struggled to remove my aching body from the hanyou-made crater. This has got to fucking change.

"Fucking fine." I stretched out my back, "I'll go. But you've got to seriously quit doing that to me. How would you fucking like it if every time you did something I didn't like you got slammed into the fucking dirt?"

Her big brown eyes filled up with tears. 'Fuck. Not this again.'

"Inuyasha…"

"Just fucking forget it. Get on. We've got to go see this doctor of yours."

As she climbed on I accidentally let my hand slip a little farther up her leg than she had expected. The spike in her scent told me exactly how much she enjoyed it. I smirked and tore off towards the well.

*This is how the anime spells it. I got it from there. Blame them not me.

** In this case Miroku is talking about a goddess of sexual love… but I didn't know how to word that without sounding creepy…

Well…. I hope ya'll like it. But really. I need people to review both Only A Simple Game? and Don't Fear the Reaper. I love knowing what everyone thinks. It's really important to me. Thanks to those of you that do. It makes me feel all fuzzy that you read and enjoy my work.

Anyways, see ya'll soon enough.

-Hedgie


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it. Don't profit.

My ankle kills. The stupid rock just had to trip me. Luckily, Sango had been there. I don't know what I'd do without her.

'You'd probably be stuck with Inuyasha. He's such an ass. I can't believe I even let him touch me.'

The memory of his hands on my body sent the blood rushing to my face. I felt his hands on my thighs.

"Oh, Kami."

"You like that, Kagome?" He was snickering.

I blushed harder, "N-no!" I shook my head. "Why would I like it?"

"Because it's natural. Just admit it."

"Just because its natural doesn't mean I like it!"

Ok, so that was a bald faced lie. He was attractive, but I'd never admit it. His hand drifted higher and I had to keep myself from shaking in pleasure. 'Oh, Kami! I need to get home. This is getting bad.'

"Inuyasha? Can you hurry? My ankle really hurts."

"We're here already, baka. You should really pay more attention."

"Oh." 'That was quick.'

"Come on." His ears suddenly perked up. "We should pick up some more of that ramen when we're in your time."

I laughed as he went on about the joys of ramen. 'He really likes that stuff.'

We emerged from the well. Souta greeted us as we walked out into the sunshine.

"Inu-brother! Sis! You're back! Mom and Gramps are inside. They'll be happy to see you. Oh, and Inu-brother? Gramps has more of those sutras…"

"Feh! Like those stupid charms will work on me."

He barged into the house, dragging the two of us along with.

"DEMON!" The sutra charms flew through the air directly at Inuyasha. He deflected him with barely a flick of his wrist.

"Old man! What the hell was that for? You know I'm not dangerous!"

"Gramps!"

"I still don't trust you. Demons…"

I shook my head at his ignorance and dashed up to my room. I needed to unwind a little. Luckily, Eri made me a mixed CD. I clicked through them, searching for my favorite.

'Ah! Here it is. System of a Down. Excellent."

The pulsing beat filled the room. "I love System of a Down!"

Old school

Hollywood

Base-ball

Old school Hollywood baseball

Tony Danza cuts in line

(Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood)

Standing in the sun, I'm wasting my time

(Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood)

Old school Hollywood, baseball

Jack Gilardi's ten feet tall

Old school Hollywood, baseball

Me and Frankie Avalon

I was singing, well, more like shrieking to the music, dancing away to my heart's content. I whipped out my amazing air guitar skills, jamming out.

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

Hey man, don't you touch my belt

(Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood)

Standing in the sun, I'm about to melt

(Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood)

Old school Hollywood, baseball

Jack Gilardi's ten feet tall

Old school Hollywood, baseball

Me and Frankie Avalon

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

(Old school Hollywood, baseball)

(Old school Hollywood, baseball)

(Old school Hollywood, baseball)

(Old school Hollywood, baseball)

(Old school Hollywood, baseball)

(Old school Hollywood, baseball)

Old school Hollywood, baseball

Jack Gilardi's ten feet tall

Old school Hollywood, baseball

Me and Frankie Avalon

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

Old school Hollywood, washed up Hollywood

I was finishing my amazing solo, when I heard laughter and clapping. It startled me and I leapt into the air. It was Inuyasha. He must have followed me up the stairs and with the music blasting I didn't hear him come in.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? This is a girl's bedroom!"

He made a big show of looking around, as if for the first time. "I don't see any girls here. I see a woman though."

I turned bright red. 'What does he mean by that?'

Cockily grinning, he sauntered over to where I was. I felt my body responding. 'Oh, no! He can probably smell it.'

His grin got even bigger, confirming my worst fears. He towered over me, but I didn't feel any fear, just protection. He buried his face in my hair. I felt his sharp intake of breath and the sudden tent that appeared. I blushed furiously. 'He's huge…'

His hands reached up and cupped my breasts. His breathing was heavy and ragged. A hand dipped down and yanked my shirt up. His hands teasingly wiggled their way beneath my bra. I was released from the confines of not only my shirt but my bra as well. I tried to cover myself but it was too no avail. He gently pushed my hands out of the way and replaced it with his mouth. The warm embrace sent shivers down my spine. His tongue swirled around the little nubs. I gasped as he brushed his fangs over first one and then the other. I could feel the heat pooling between my legs. 'Oh, Kami.'

Suddenly, the loving attentiveness was gone. He pulled away, tugging my bra and shirt back into place. His voice was gruff and barely under control.

"See, there's nothing wrong with arousal."Our eyes met and the sexual tension increased tenfold.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

Our heads moved towards each other, almost as if there were magnets inside them. Our lips had tenitively touched, when my door burst open and Souta launched himself into the room.

"Sis, Inu-brother! Mom says lunch is done." He noticed the positon that the two of us were in. "What were you two doing?"

Inuyasha and I both grew as red as his haori.

"N-nothing." We answered him in unison.

He eyed us suspiciously, "Sure… Well are you coming down? She made ramen."

He hadn't even finished his sentence completely but Inuyasha had bolted for the stairs leaving Souta and I in his dust.

"Well, he seems excited."

I could only nod my agreement.

Look! Two chapters for two stories in as many days! Huzzah! Well… I'm going to bed now. I don't own System of a Down, but they rock. Night ya'll.

-Hedgie


	5. Author's Note

Hello, again. Hedgie here! I am back after a long period away. I have looked over my stories and I have decided to not only finish them but I am going to redo all of them. Fix the way the story flows etc. I was a high school student when I began to write them. Two years can have a lot of impact on a writing style. Oh, and don't worry. The steam will still be there. ;)


End file.
